garra del oeste
by Jair937
Summary: los años an pasado años despues de kai los nuebos 5furiosos efrentaran un mal que regreso mas feo que suegra de satanas


Hola amigos les traigo otro fic mas

Un saludo a mis lectores espero sus opiniones sin más que decirles disfruten y espero sus comentarios

En él. Palacio de jade dos años después de la derrota de kai

Po y tigresa se habían casado apenas un año después de lo de kai y tigresa esperaba su primer cachorro era difícil para Po pues entre los cambios hormonales los raros antojos como pepinillos encurtidos con chocolate y fideos era cercas al anochecer cuando tigresa siente un fuerte dolor el cachorro ya venia

po es hora …-dice tigresa tocándose el vientre

Po entra en pánico despierta a todos víbora clamaba a tigresa recostándola en la enfermería mantis le dormía los nervios para atenuar el dolor Po salió cual relámpago usando el Chi de los héroes trajo al doctor y enfermeras un grupo de ovejas y la faena comenzó Po esperaba fuera parecía pelea de bar ahí dentro una de las enfermeras sale por la puerta volando chocando contra la pared se levanta y acomodándose el sombrero y entra alrededor de la media noche se oye el llanto de dos bebes sorprendiendo a todos las enfermeras hacen pasar a Po tigresa tenia a los bebes en brazos una linda osezna de panda y un tigre de bengala

son son tan hermosos-po se acerca y acaricia la cabeza de tigresa

si pero los próximo los tienes tú quieres cargarlos*sonríe agotada*

si cariño *los toma y los besa los bebes se mueven al mirar a tigresa la ve dormida* jeje pobrecita de mi amada

Po sale con los bebes en brazos todos se hacerla Shifu miraba feliz a sus nietos víbora trae la carriola mono sonríe ayudándolo con la nena todos veían con amor a esos cachorros por la mañana tigresa despierta y alimenta a los cachorros ya un par de meces Po caminaba con la carriola cuando los cocodrilos bandidos atacan

Po: enserio fong tiene que ser hoy dice con tedio fong molesto empiezan discutir y le quita la muñeca a la pequeña osezna asiéndola llorar

Po: fong van a matarte acabas de hacer llorar a mi hija pero también a la cachorra de la maestra tigresa morirás e fong intenta calmarla pero un relámpago anaranjado lo deriva tocaste a mi cachorra imbécil morirás dice tigresa comenzando a molerlos a golpes fue violento hoyos con la forma de cocodrilos quedaron por todo el suelo después tigresa se lleva a los cachorros regañando a Po por dejar que hicieran llorar a su bebe

Po * ayudando a fong a levantarse mientras veía a tigresa ir rumbo al palacio* enserio fong deja esto de ser bandido

Fong : tal vez tienes razón Po pero que puedo hacer no tengo oficio

Po: pues sabes hacer cosas de barro y los muñecos que hiciste esa ves se veían muy bien hechos no as pensado en hacer vasijas tal vez ahí esta tu fortuna dice ayudándolo a levantarse les daré la oportunidad como gran maestro les obsequio el perdón por sus delitos ustedes saben si lo aprovechan o siguen en lo mismo Po camina rumbo al palacio a calmar a su esposa

Fong y los demás decidieron intentar fong comento ha hacer las vasijas gah ri regreso al restorante del señor ping en el palacio de jade Po iba subiendo las escaleras se agota aun que no como antes cuando llega al jardín ve a tigresa recostada con xiao hu el pequeño tigre de bengala el cual dormían enroscado madre eh hijo mientras la pequeña Lien la osezna jugueteaba persiguiendo una mariposa Po sonríe no podía creer lo afortunada que era su vida el toma a la pequeña hola mi terronsito la nena rie Po la mira no se que haré cuando seas tan bella como tu madre y empiecen a seguirte los chicos

Ya cuando los cachorros tenían 16 lien la panda era una chica hermosa delgada para su especie de pechos medianos y grandes caderas era de carácter dulce y algo terca gran habilidad en el kung fu dominaba el estilo panda y la cocina muy ordenada fiel a sus amigos y muy responsable su hermano gemelo xiao era todo lo contrario de carácter burlesco terco cual mula de roca y actitud despreocupada alto casi tanto como Po ojos verde jade con la capacidad de aprender técnicas con solo verlas unida a una fueras casi sobrenatural

Tigresa discutía con xiao sobre su desempeño el tenia fueras velocidad y el talento innato de aprender técnicas con solo verlas pero el se notaba distraído y tomaba con aburrimiento los entrenamientos

Tigresa: debes tomar mas enserio el entrenamiento hijo algún dia serás uno de los 5 furiosos

Xiao:*recostado en una rama de los arboles del jardín con gesto de aburrimiento * realmente no me interesa madre yo quiero viajar no quedarme en el valle quieto de la paz donde no pasa nada

Tigresa* con cara molesta con un sentimiento de tristeza sus pupilas se dilataron se sentia por estallar y gritando tan fuerte que toda china podía oirla*xiao hu ping tu deber es cuidar este valle a sus ciudadanos

Xao:*tapándose las orejas* me dejaste sordo madre grita mas fuerte creo que no te oyeron en la india además esta Lien ella se puede encargar

Tigresa: xao hijo tu debes..*po aparece abrasandola por la espalda*

Po: tranquilos ustedes dos jajaja si vieran cuanto se parecen bueno dejen la discusión hijo ayuda a tu hermana en la cocina enseguida te alcanzamos

Xiao les hase reverencia y se va se notaba molesto Po invita a tigresa a ir sl durazno sagrado tigresa va con el ambos se sientan Po la abrasa

Po: te amo tigresa

Tigresa: yo también mi osito solo para decirme eso me trajiste *dice aun algo tensa aun*

Po: no xiao es un gran chico aun que es torpe pero viajar le haríabien

Tigresa: si pero es mi cachorro aun es pequeño* se acurruca en sus brazos *

Po: ya no es un cachorro* la acarisia de manera suave * debes de dejarlo ser quien es un durazno es un durazno por mas que quieras que sea un manzano

Tigresa: odio cuando hablas como oowey

En la cocina Lien cocinaba de manera hábil ella servia los platos de fideos panes de frijol y empanadillas de sola xiao entra a la cocina molesto y tomando un pan de frjol y gruñe

Lien: otra ves mama te regaño ten *le da un te* es de jazmín y miel

Xiao: un dia de estos me iré*molesto*

Lien: jeje te extrañaría muchísimo* con cara triste sus ojos eran color rubi *

Xiao: te dejare mi colección de figuras

Lien : entonces largo ve se feliz

Po y tigresa entran a comer después de la comida platicaban

Po: les he contado de el dia cuando declare mis sentimientos a su mama

Los dos hijos lo miran curiosos no papa

Po rie y comienza a contarles

Recuerdo de Po

Hacia apenas un mes habían derrotado a kai Po y los 5 furioso conversaban sobre el festival de invierno todos estaban emocionados hasta tigresa que por fin Po había invitado a salir Po había bajado al pueblo a ayudar a su padre los músicos que tocarían esa noche comían el restaurante de el papa de Po el guerrero dragón atendía mesas accidentalmente le pisa la cola a uno de los músicos el cual manda a volar el plato el cual cae en la cabeza del cantante dejándolo fuera de combate Po se disculpaba pero el grupo le pide que tome el lugar de su cantante si no despertaba Po trata sacarse pero lo convencen ya por la noche víbora caminaba tomada del ala de grulla mono y mantis. Se preparaban para ligar Po nervioso caminaba junto a tigresa

Tigresa pasa algo Po te ves nervioso

Po: no tranquila am vamos a comer algo y después a donde los músicos

Tigresa: esta bien* no muy combensida *

Ellos van Po y ella se contaban historias anécdotas ambos comparten un algodón de azúcar tigresa sonreía la verdad cuando estaba con el ella era tan feliz y al fin llega la ora de la música y espectáculo Po desaparece y después aparece en el escenario

Musico buenas noches Valle de la paz somos mago de oz esta noche tenemos al guerrero dragón el cual nos ayudara a abrir el espectáculo

Po estaba en el centro ellos comoensan a tocar y Po comienza a cantar( posdata del autor pongan la canción de mago de oz llamada salvaje gran grupo muy bien disco ) tigresa se hacerla asta el frente del escenario tomándose a song

Si tu vida de aventura

Tiene sed, pues cúbrela

De una mano de pintura

Del color de una pasión

Si tu cuerpo tiene dudas

De vender tu corazón

Sólo abre tu armadura

Alquílame un rincón de ti

Y una vez en ti, déjame beber

Quiero atragantarme de tu ser

Ven y aráñame, átame a tus pies

Cuanto más me azotes, más querré

Yo no quiero una princesa

Ni una dama de salón

Lo que busco es la tigresa

Que me espose a mi colchón

Y una vez en ti, déjame beber

Quiero atragantarme de tu ser

Ven y aráñame, átame a tus pies

Cuanto más me azotes, más querré

Tú me haces ser salvaje

Quémate en mi fuego

Tu cuerpo es mi equipaje

Tu sudor mi abrigo

Tú me haces ser salvaje

Quémate conmigo

Mi cama será un viaje

Al placer contigo

Po inconscientemente voltea a ver a tigresa mientras cantaba a todo pulmon

Mi cárcel será nuestra cama,mi amor

Y mi condena que corra el reloj

Quiero que me encierren muy dentro de ti

Pues entre tus piernas esta mi prisión

Y una vez en ti, déjame beber

Quiero atragantarme de tu ser

Ven y aráñame, átame a tus pies

Cuanto más me azotes, más querré

Tú me haces ser salvaje

Quémate en mi fuego

Tu cuerpo es mi equipaje

Tu sudor mi abrigo

Tú me haces ser salvaje

Quémate conmigo

Mi cama será un viaje

Al placer contigo

Tú me haces ser salvaje

Termina la cansion Po algo cansado se hace Asia un lado el cantante aun algo noqueado roma el esenario

Cantante gracias guerrero dragón canta muy bien no me quite mi trabajo dice divertido Po había cantado muy bien, pero se notaba nervioso un aplauso al guerrero dragón todos aplauden Po baja del escenario y camina alejándose de la multitud sintiendo que tigresa posiblemente lo mataría en el puente que cruzaba el rio una mano toma del brazo a po el voltea y se pone nervioso tigresa con aspecto furioso

Tigresa: ultimas palabras panda y ultimo deseo *tornando se los nudillos*

Po*poniéndose una venda en los ojos* ultimas palabras te amo tigresa desde que te vi por primera vez ultimo deseo que no me duela mucho

Po esperaba la muerte pero siente los brazos de tigresa rodear su cuello era el fin moriría con el cuello roto pero en eso siente algo suave tocar sus labios tigresa lo besaba Po tardo en corresponder y sus manos la tomaron por la cintura suavemente

Tigresa: panda bobo le quita la venda con una sorisa

Po: por que la cara de furia

Tigresa : rie por dejarme ai además de pensar que te aria algo te oi ablando con mono y el beso por que tan bien te amo mi osito de felpa

Fin del recuerdo

Lien ayy que tierno aun que es Sierro lo que dice tío mono antes mama era muy violenta

Tigresa: si cambie gracias a su padre y ustedes los amo mis cachorros

Xiao: también te quiero bueno iré a ayudar al abuelo ping al restaurante deja los platos en el fregadero

Lien yo voy con el abuelo Shifu tengo rollos que leer

Ambos chicos salen Po se levanta y comienza a lavar los platos

Tigresa: oye cariño recuerdo el final muy diferente ha esa historia

Recuerdo real

Después de la canción Po salió huyendo al palacio seguido por algunas atmiradoras el se refijia en su cuarto unos ojos rubi lo esperaban sentada en su cama

Po: tigresa jeje lo lo siento am se que se podría decir que eso salió de mi pero pero..

Tigresa :*pone un dedo en sus labios para callarlo* Po me gusto tu vos pero se sincero

Po:* suspira derotado* jeje me gustas bien ya lo dije

Tigresa: si ya lo sabia jeje* ella se a seca mas* te oi ablando con mono

Tigresa lo empuja a la cama con mirada lasiva y seductora

Tigresa: tu también me gustas* soga en las manos y se desabrocha la blusa*

Po: ti tigresa que haces* nervioso exitado ante la situacion*

Tigresa te atrae al colchón y te comer para tu desgracia cariño estoy en celo y serás mi juguete tigresa lo ata en un movimiento ella se desnuda mostrando esa sensual figura pechos medianos caderas grandes y firmes un lindo trasero ella se abalansa sobre Po besándolo acarisiandolo con este inmovilizado disfrutando de ser abusado ya por la mañana Po con algunos rasguños y una que otra mordida se levanta viendo ala hermosa felina que dormía en su colchón el se acerca a besarla buenos días amor

Tigresa le corresponde am yo lo siento me deje llevar Po pero son

Po: tranquila fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Tigresa roja como tomate tonto

Fin del recuerdo

jeje me gusta mas tu final *lo besa y le ayuda a secar los platos dice tigresa riendo

Po rie -lose es mas genial y menos para adultos

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)*)*)*)*-*)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Unos días después llegan los 10candidatos de entre los cuales se exigirían a los cinco furiosos era de mañana tigresa se acerca a Xiao el cual hacia la forma para el estilo tigre pero el la hacia con tedio tigresa lo regaña el molesto le dice que no quería ser un furioso tigresa lo mira y empieza a gritar Xiao furioso y arto le dice

Asta aquí madre me voy-el le da la espalda y se va a su cuarto el toma algo de ropa el dinero que tenia ahorrado de trabajar desde los 6 en el restaurante deja sus figuras en el cuarto de su hermana el sale el caminaba por el pueblo asta llegar a la estación de tren era nueva el tren apenas había sido puesto el compra un boleto y sube – adiós Valle de la paz

Tigresa lo busco se sentía mal ella se da cuenta que el se había ido un que no había sido la primera bes solía regresar por la noche pero no fue así unos meses después tigresa recibe una carta de el diciendo que había decidido viajar mas estaba en la ciudad de goumen y pronto partiría con un buque a el oeste quería conocer el mundo que le mandaría cartas cada sierto tiempo

Tigresa lloraba su bebe ya no estaba ella empieza a empacar si corria todo el dia podría alcanzarlo y traerlo a casa cuando estaba por salir Po la detiene

No tigresa el tiene que hacer este viaje aun que vallas no le detendrás-po la toma por los hombros

Tigresa se abrasa a Po- no puedo quiero a mi bebe aquí seguro yo- Po la calla con un beso tigresa derotada baja su equipaje

Habían pasado ya 10años el nuevo guerrero dragón había sido elegido Lien era la guerrera dragón junto a yuki hija de víbora un león de nombre shun un mono de nombre red y un cocodrilo llamado leen eran los 5furiosos

Lien paseaba por el pueblo ayudando a ancianas cuando ryu tía el joven príncipe de los shidan la reta era un búfalo enorme aun que su padre tenmu tahi al casarse encontró la pas he hiso la pas con el guerrero dragón el joven príncipe trataba de obtener honor venciendo al gerrero dragón

Esta ves te vencerse guerrero dragón no dejare que tus encantos y belleza me distraigan yo ryu thai te derogar

Ella se sonroja piensa enserio cre que soy muy bonita si tan solo envés de un combate me pidiera una cita – ella le da una paliza y lo manda abolar ella siente una presencia un tigre vestido con una camisa de manga corta un chaleco café de cuero y una boina tipo inglesa reía

El la ataca ella se defiende pero queda en el suelo solo había una persona que podía hacer eso

Hermano!?-lien dice feliz

Hola no as cambiado nada o poderosa guerrera dragón -la ayuda a pararse ella lo abrasa

Mama estará tan feliz de verte-ella se sacude

Y yo de regresar y descansar

Una sombra los veía- que las fichas se muevan le quitaremos al panda todo lo que le importa

Hola amigos de regreso este dic tenia ai guardado un rato espero les guste y disculpen si mi ortografía no es muy buena


End file.
